1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a temperature measurement device and a temperature measurement method.
2. Background Technology
Portable temperature measurement devices, particularly temperature measurement devices that are used while in contact with the human body, such as those worn on the wrist, detect external air temperature using a temperature sensor provided in a case or in an external peripheral part of the case. However, in temperature measurement devices, the temperature sensor has been affected by body temperature through the case when carried or worn, leading to concerns over an inability to accurately measure external air temperature.
The effect of body temperature acting through the case has been eliminated by having the heat-sensitive part protrude from the case and providing a predetermined gap relative to the case. There have also been proposed devices that detect whether or not the device is being worn and that carry out a temperature correction process when the device is being worn (e.g., refer to patent document 1).
A method for measuring the temperature of deep areas of the body using a simple configuration has been offered (e.g., refer to patent document 2).
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. H08-254579 (patent document 1) and 2006-308538 (patent document 2) are examples of the related art.